CoMo Si FuErA CiErTo
by SereyDarien
Summary: Universo Alterno. Serena Tsukino una chica comun y corriente en busca del departamento perfecto, lo que no se espera es que al encontrarlo vivira la experiencia mas extraña de su vida.
1. Reseña

Hola!!!!

-

Hey ¡que onda! En primera pues gracias por entrar y querer dar un vistazo a este fic jejeje, haber que tal les parece.

-

En realidad no estaba muy segura de publicar esta historia, pero bueno al fin me decidi y aunque no la tengo muy avanzada, si les gusta prometo terminarla pero bueno ya veremos que pasa.

-

En segunda pues explicar un poco de que se tratara, se encuentra basada, inspirada, adaptada... como quieran llamarle en la película "Como Si Fuera Cierto" y en el libro de "Ojala Fuera Cierto" de "Marc Levy".

-

Ok pues ya tendrán una idea de que trata el fic pero no está de más dar una leve explicación

Una chica llamada Serena que por razones de la vida se muda a un nuevo departamento, en el cual comenzara a encontrarse con un chico que jamás ha visto en su vida, después de que nota que aparece de repente y de varios sucesos muy extraños comienza a investigar y descubre que en realidad se trata del alma de una persona que se encuentra en coma.

-

Aquí les dejo el primer cap, si quieren seguir con la lectura pues pasen y léanlo y si lo desean dejen un coment para darme la idea de saber que tal les pareció y si quieren que lo continúe.

-

Bueno me despido, la mayoría de los diálogos los he sacado de la película, aunque tal vez no sea identica a la peli pues pienso mas adelante agregar tal vez alguna escena que aparezca en el libro. Bueno pues Que tengan un lindo día y Hasta pronto!!!

-

Any


	2. Primer Encuentro

Disclaimer: Los Personajes De Sailor Moon Son Propiedad De Naoko Takeuchi, No Míos, Solo Los Estoy Utilizando Para Entretenimiento Sin Fines De Lucro

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**JuSt LiKe HeAvEn**

Capitulo I

Un chico de cabellos oscuros como el cielo nocturno, ojos azul topacio, piel aperlada, cuerpo bien formado se encontraba sentado en una banca rodeado de hermosas flores de diversos colores pero la que mas predomina eran las rosas rojas sus favoritas, se encuentra tranquilo, en paz como si estuviera en el mismo paraíso, disfrutando de la vista y aspirando el aroma de las flores, es un jardín hermoso piensa para sus adentro, como me gustaría siempre permanecer aquí.

**¡Darien!** Escucha una voz a lo lejos, pero se niega a salir de ese hermoso paisaje. **¡Darien!** lo vuelven a llamar pero ahora es zarandeado un poco.

Lentamente abre los ojos y despierta de su hermoso sueño, un poco desorientado se da cuenta que se ha quedado dormido **"¿Cuánto me quede dormido?" **

Una chica delgada, la cual es su asintete le dice **"mmm… como diez minutos"**

Darien es un gran doctor, cuenta con 28 años de edad, vive solo en su departamento que es de lo mejores que hay en esa zona de Tokyo, se encontraba en su consultorio, había trabajado parte del dia anterior y toda la noche, por lo que decidio despejar un poco su mente y sin desearlo se quedo dormido, se pone de pie y se dirige hacia la maquina de café. **"Gracias, te alcanzo enseguida"**

"**ok, te espero afuera"**

Después de unos segundos, entra a su oficina una chica de cabellos azules, Amy su mejor amiga y colega del hospital, la conocío cuando estudiaban, ella es 4 años menor que el **"hola Darien, ¿Cuánto llevas aquí?**

"**¿Qué tal Amy?, ehhh…. 23 horas"** le responde mientras toma su café recién preparado

"**¡23 horas!, wooow, creo que deberías descansar un poco, mejor vete a casa" **le responde asombrada, sabe que Darien cuando se trata de su trabajo se entrega completamente a el, pero no esta de acuerdo a que descuide su salud.

"**si me voy, no conseguiré el puesto de Jefe en Cardiologia" ** le dice mientras toma un sorbo de su bebida favorita. Darien había decidido especializarse en cardiología, mientras que Amy lo había hecho en ginecología, y en el hospital donde laboraban era tiempo de cambiar de Jefe, asi que el junto con otra persona eran los candidatos para adquirir ese ascenso.

Salió de su oficina y se encontró con su asistente que lo esperaba con los expedientes de los recién ingresados, a pesar de que su area era la de cardiología, cada vez que podía también se encargaba de las personas que llegaban a urgencia. Mientras estudiaba los casos, daba indicaciones a su asistente del tratamiento de cada paciente, también iba de habitación a habitación a visitar a cada uno de los internados y hacerles un chequeo general.

Siempre atendía lo mejor posible a sus pacientes, se desvivía por ellos, realizaba su trabajo lo mejor posible, su gran pasión era su profesión. Mientras que sus compañeros y amigos de trabajo lidiaban con problemas familiares, romanticos y sociales, a él solo le importaba su trabajo. Le decían que era afortunado de que su único interés fuera su profesion. Pero el no siempre pensaba de esa manera, no era que le encantara la idea pero tampoco se negaba a desear tener una compañera a su lado.

Era un dia normal en su dia laboral, llevaba varias horas trabajando, su turno estaba por teminar cuando recibió una llamada de su hermana Mina. Su hermana estaba felizmente casada, su esposo se llamaba Kevin, alto, atractivo y de cabello rubio platino, mientras que Mina era el polo opuesto de Darien, ella era rubia y de ojos azul claro. Llevaba varios años de casada y contaba con 2 hijas, dos gemelas que eran rubias al igual que ella, tenían 8 años y se llamaban Minako y Carola

"**Hola Mina, ¿sucede algo?"** pregunto Darien, aunque ya sabia el motivo de la llamada

"**no, todo esta perfecto, llamaba para recordarte la cena, ¿vas a venir, cierto?"** le dijo dudosa, ya que pensaba que tal vez a ultimo momento su hermanito se hecharia para atras

"**claro que ire"** contensto no muy convencido, ya que a Mina se le ocurria cada idea, pero bueno ya lo había prometido asi que ahora tenia que cumplir

"**que bueno, porque la chica que te presentare es muy atractiva" ** le respondió Mina muy alegre ya que Darien había accedido a que le presentaran a cierta chica

"**¿la conoces?... ¿esta ahí?" ** pregunto algo angustiado, aun recordaba la ultima vez que dejo que Mina le presentara a una chica.

"**bueno no la conozco físicamente…. Pero" **le contesto nerviosamente ya que no tenia ni idea de cómo era la chica pues un amigo suyo fue el de la idea.

Un poco fastidiado, **"Mina, no me estaras juntando con una completa extraña ¿verdad?"** estaba dispuesto a conocer a la chica y abierto a lo que puediera a pasar después, pero tampoco quería que le presentaran a alguna acosadora uno nunca sabe con lo que se puede topar

"**Es una amiga de un viejo amigo, oi que es simpatica"** le dijo para romper la tensión y tranquilizar un poco el ambiente

"**no será una chica exuberante como la tal Beryl que me presentanste el año pasado, no otra vez Mina, por favor"** le decía suplicante

"**No es asi, además fue difícil convencerla de que viniera, ella tampoco acostumbra hacer citas a ciegas…. Darien estoy en el séptimo infierno, no termino de preparar la cena y las niñas no paran de hacer travesuras, por favor llega rápido" **esto ultimo lo dijo angustiada ya que cuando sus hijas se unen ni el mismísimo demonio es capaz de detenerlas, en verdad necesitaba una mano.

"**si ire, pero por el momento estoy algo ocupado" **

con un tono de voz mandona le dijo**"no, no, no, olvidate de la palabra ocupado, esto es un favor y no tienes derecho a exigir nada"** sabia que cuando Darien se encontraba "ocupado" en su trabajo nadie era capaz de hacerlo recapacitar y que se fuera a descansar o por lo menos que se retirara a su casa

"**Mina, soy totalmente capaz de conocer chicas solo, no necesito que me hagas favores"**

"**si lo se, pero quiero que conozcas a chicas que no sangren y se la pasen internadas todo el tiempo"**

"**ok me rindo, nadie te gana, llego a las 7 pm"**

"**A las 7:00 pm puntual"**

"**Bueno a las 7:30 pm"** le respondió resignado, ya que para el, el tiempo pasaba volando cuando se encontraba con algunos de sus pacientes y sin percatarse de la hora ya era demasiado tarde,

"**Bueno Darien debo colgar, nos vemos al rato"**

"**ok, ahí estare, bye"**

Colgó el teléfono y se dirigió a la sala de urgencia, ahí se encontraba su competencia, el Dr. Black, justo en ese momento llego su jefe el Dr. Walsh que les informaba que había llegado un paciente con un fuerte dolor en el brazo izquierdo y que tenia antecedente de un pre-infarto.

"**Dr. Black ¿Cuánto lleva aquí?"** le pregunto el Dr. Walsh algo impaciente

"**12 hrs" **contesto sin la menor duda y muy seguro de si mismo

"**¿y usted Dr. Chiba?" **lo observo un instante, no necesitaba preguntarle pero aun asi lo hizo, sabia perfectamente que el Dr. Chiba trabajaba jornadas muy largas, siempre preocupándose por sus pacientes.

"**mmm… un poco mas" **respondio dudando pues pensaba que esto le podía costar un futuro ascenso, volteo y miro al Dr. Diamante Black que se encontraba con un porte de arrogancia y superioridad, le carcomio la idea de que el podía ser su próximo jefe y que le quitara su puesto sabiendo que el no lo merecia.

"**Muy bien… Dr, Black, encargese"** le dijo resignado el Dr. Pero con otros planes en su mente

"**perfecto, ire a lavarme"** respondió con tanta seguridad que ya se veía como en el nuevo jefe de Cardiologia y desecharía la idea de tener que irse de su país, ya que si no lo ascendían tomaria la decisión de partir a EUA.

Darien solo observo como Diamante se retiraba, pensó que tal vez todo estaba perdido, dio media vuelta y cuando estaba a punto de retirarse, lo llama el Dr. Walsh

"**Darien, espera un momento por favor" **le dijo pacientemente

"**si, señor"** le contesto con incertidumbre ya que no tenia idea de porque el Dr. Walsh quería hablar con el. Se giro, quedando frente a frente con el Dr. Walsh

"**iba a esperarme hasta mañana, pero quería decirte que ya tome una decisión para el puesto" **Darien solo lo observo temiendo por la respuesta y asintió con la cabeza.

"**Bueno he decidido que tu mereces ese puesto"** le contesto seriamente, pues sabia que la decisión que había tomado no fue algo fácil, pero de algo si estaba seguro y era que Darien era el mas adaptado para realizar esa labor.

"**¿en serio?, no sabe cuanto se lo agradezco"** le dijo alegremente, estrechando su mano con la de el y dandole un fuerte abrazado.

"**te lo ganaste, a diferencia de otros tu pasas mas tiempo preocupándote por tus pacientes que adulándome, una jugada peligrosa"** mientras decía, el Dr. Walsh dirigió su mirada por donde se había ido Diamante.

"**la verdad señor, no se como agradecerle esta oportunidad, quiero hacer tantas cosas que no se por donde empezar"** contesto muy feliz, ya que su gran meta era el de ser Jefe en el area de cardiologia

"**lo único que necesito ahora es que te vayas a casa"** le dijo en un tono de voz que dejaba ver que no aceptaría un no por respuesta

"**Pero señor debo…"** intento protestar pero el Dr. Walsh lo interrumpio

"**Vete a casa, llevas 26 horas"** le interrumpió tajantemente

Darien lo miro atonito, ¿Cómo sabia que el tenia tantas horas trabajando?

Y como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento **"Yo lo se todo Darien, vete a descansar por favor, te necesito mañana con las pilas al cien"**

"**ok señor y nuevamente gracias"**

Y mas feliz que nunca se fue a los vestidores, se cambio de ropa ya iba atrasado a la cena de su hermana, y se dirigió lo mas rápido posible a la salida, cuando un enfermero le llama, le pide ayuda con un paciente, el dudando un poco pero sabiendo que es mas importante la salud de un paciente accede, mas que retrasado sale corriendo al estacionamiento, cuando se topa con Diamante, que iba un poco decepcionado

"**Darien, Felicitaciones"** le dijo muy cortantemente

"**Gracias Diamante, no pensé que el Dr, Walsh tomara esa decisión"** le dijo feliz pero igualmente un poco angustiado pues ya que El quería ese ascenso pero tampoco deseaba que a Diamante lo dejaran botado del hospital.

"**Sabes tengo una propuesta en EUA, no me quejo"** solo lo dijo para hacerle creer que ser Jefe de Cardiologia no era lo que mas deseaba pero para sus adentros era lo que mas quería.

"**Suena fantástico, bueno hasta pronto"** le dijo algo apurado, mirando su reloj y verificando que casi iba con media hora de retraso

"**Ok, nos vemos mañana"** le respondió mientras subia a su carro.

Darien hizo lo mismo, subió a su auto, y tomo rumbo a casa de su hermana cuando una gran tormenta sucumbió, decidió mejor ir despacio para evitar cualquier tipo de percanse y llamo a Mina.

"**Mina, disculpa el retraso, pero ya voy en camino"** le dijo con tono de disculpa en su voz

"**Oh Darien, no te apures, tu cita aun no llega"** le contesto con voz calmada y alegre de saber que Darien si iba a ir y no las iba a dejar plantadas

"**Genial, oye te tengo buenas noticias" ** contesto mas alegre

"**Ah si ¿Cuáles?" ** pregunto un tanto intrigada, ya que es muy raro que su hermano hable de buenas noticias, siempre que habla de su trabajo habla de enfermedades.

"**Me ascendieron a Jefe de Cardiologia…. asi es hermanita me quedo en Tokyo" **le comento feliz de la vida. Pues había cumplido uno de sus sueños y por otra parte porque no tenia que mudarse a ningún otro país pues a pesar que vivía solo, no quería abandonar a Mina su única familia, sus padres habían fallecido cuando ellos tenían pocos años de edad, en un accidente automovilistico

"**En serio me alegra… abrire el champagne para brindar"** contenta de que su hermano se pueda quedar.

"**Ok debo colgar voy manejando y esta lloviendo a cantaros"**

"**Esta bien, no tardes"**

Colgo el teléfono y lo dejo en el asiento del copiloto, iba tan feliz por su ascenso que descidio poner música para el transcurso del camino, miro el estéreo, puso un CD y le subió al volumen, al volver su vista hacia el camino observo como un camión perdia el control y derrapaba en el pavimento, todo ocurrió en cuestión de segundos, no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando de repente todo se volvió blanco para el.

അഈഋഊഉഋഈഋഊഉഋഈഋഊഉഋഈഋഊഉഋഉഋഈഋഊഉഋഈഋഊഉഋഊഉഋഉഋഈഋഊഉഋഈഋഊഉഋഊഉഋഉഋഈഋഊഉഋഈഋഊഉഋഊഉഋഉഋഈഋഊഉഋഈഋഊഉഋഊഉഋഉഋ

"**Este lugar es el paraiso"** dijo una mujer de cabellos rojizos

Una chica de cabellos rubios, ojos azules, atractiva, se encontraba en busca de un apartamento para comprar, tenia poco de haber perdido a su familia en una tragedia, ella vivía con sus padres, su casa se encontraba a fueras de las ciudad en una gran pradera, después de la muerte de sus padres decidió mudarse a la ciudad ya que vivir en esa casa le traia recuerdos que la hacían entristecerse, mientras buscaba un departamento para comprar estuvo alojándose un tiempo con un viejo amigo, Andrew Furuhata, pero no quería ser un estorbo por lo que decidió ir en busca del apartamento perfecto.

"**Si, creo que te dije que necesitaba algo amueblado"** dijo Serena algo fastidiada pues tenia casi toda la mañana y parte de la tarde observando departamentos pero por mas que le explicaba a Kaolinite 'la encargada de mostrarle diversos departamentos' lo que queria ella no lo entendía.

"**Este esta amueblado"** dijo Kaolinite observando el departamento, que tan solo contaba con una area de cocina, comedor y una habitación.

"**¿Dónde esta el sillón?"** exclamo Serena.

"**Bueno, creo que este no incluia sillón, pero mira vamos a observar otros y ya me dices cual es el de tu elección"** le contesto mientras salian del departamento y se dirigían a la calle.

"**Sabes que **Kaolinite**, creo que por el dia de hoy ha sido suficiente, llamame dentro de unos días cuando hayas conseguido algo comodo y conservador quieres" **le dijo algo indiferente mientras caminaba por la calle cuando de repente una hoja que volaba por los aires se le adherio en la pierna, ella algo cansada la retiro y la volvió aventar al aire.

"**Vamos Sere no te pongas en ese plan, mira veamos otro mas y luego ya decides si lo dejamos para otro dia"** mientras decía esto Kaolinite, como si se tratara de una broma, el papel que hace segundos Serena había retirado de su pierna, volo alrededor de ella y aterrizo justo en su cara.

Serena ya fastidiada tomo la hoja de su rostro y leyó lo que decía " Disponible para alquilar" debajo del titular venia la dirección que justo era cruzando la calle.

Dejando sola a Kaolinite se dirigió al edificio que constaba con distintos pent-house, y Kaolinite como leyendo el pensamiento la siguió mientras le decía que era casi imposible que alguno de esos lugares se encontrara disponible ya que eran de los que tenían las mejores vistas de todo Tokyo.

"**Ok, me rindo, dejame llamo a los dueños, haber que me dicen"** Kaolinite tomo su celular y marco el numero indicado que venia en el papel. Llamo a los dueños y estos les informaron que el sitio se encotraba para alquiler pero que el contrato era solo para un mes y no estaba a la venta.

"**¿Qué te dijeron?"** le pregunto Serena, mientras el velador del edificio le abria la puerta para mostrarle el lugar.

"**Si esta disponible, pero el alquiler es solo para un mes, no lo venden"** le contesto Kaolinite siguiéndole los pasos,

"**¿Por qué?"** Serena observaba todo el lugar que al parecer si le estaba agradando.

"**No lo se, solo me dijeron que por asuntos familiares"** mientras que igual que Serena inspeccionaba el lugar

Reviso cada rincón del lugar, le parecía perfecto, pensó que le quedaba como anillo al dedo, por ultimo observo unas escaleras que al parecer se dirigían hacia la terraza del edificio, la cual venia incluida en el pent-house. Subió y la observo. _Hermoso, lastima que las antiguos dueños no supieron aprovecharla, _penso Serena y era verdad desde ahí podias observar una vista magnifica de toda la ciudad, incluso se veía la bahia pero la terraza estaba muy abandonada y sucia.

"**entonces que piensas, para mi es perfecto"** dijo Kaolinite, una vez que estuvieron de vuelta en la sala.

Serena se encontraba sentada en el sillón, meditando sobre si alquilarlo o no. **"Me gusta el sillón, es comodo…. Si definitivamente…. Me quedo con este"** dijo después de unos minutos, con una triste sonrisa en su cara

"**En ese caso excelente, me pondré en contacto con los dueños, para saber a partir de cuando puedes ocuparlo."** Diciendo esto Kaolinite, ambas se retiraron a sus casas.

Despues de unos días, Serena ya se encotraba instalada en su departamento, no hacia mucho que había sufrido lo de su familia por lo que todavía no lo superaba, siempre se la pasaba encerrada, no se comunicaba con nadie, se encontraba muy deprimida, lo único que hacia era estar en su sillón, comer golosinas, helado de chocolate, pasteles, lo que fuera y miraba las películas caseras mas recientes donde salía su padre, madre, hermano y ella, recordando viejos tiempos.

Era una tarde normal, Serena se encontraba haciendo lo de costumbre cuando noto que su helado de chocolate se había terminado por lo que decidió levantarse de su sillón y se fue a la cocina, cuando regreso nuevamente a la sala, observo frente de ella, el cuerpo de un hombre alto, cabello negro, ojos azules, que de igual manera la observaba.

"**Ahhhhh"** gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Serena mas nerviosa que nunca y mientras negaba con la cabeza lo único que lograba decir era: **"aquí no hay dinero ni drogas, nada de valor, se lo juro"**

"**hey espera yo no estoy robando nada, porque yo vivo aqui"** contesto el hombre mientras observaba a Serena que se encontraba con un pijama viejo y mas que desarreglada **"mira arreglemos esto, te dare dinero para un taxi, por aquí cerca hay un lugar para gente desamparada"**

"**oye yo no necesito ir a ningún lugar para personas desamparadas porque yo vivo aquí"** contesto Serena algo contrariada, pues no sabia porque ese hombre le decía eso.

"**Tu no puedes vivir aquí porque este es mi departamento"** le contrario el chico

"**Ah si ¿desde cuando?"** le reto algo enfadada Serena, colocando las manos a ambos lados de su cintura.

"**Desde que lo compre"** le contesto de igual modo

"**ay no esto no puede estar pasando, es un fraude ¿verdad?"** le decía Serena algo fastidiada, y agitando sus manos por los aires pues creía que la habían estafado.

"**¿Qué cosa? ¿de que hablas?"** pregunto el chico, pues no tenia ni idea de porque ella decía eso.

"**Si, debe haber cinco personas mas que dejaron el monto para rentar este departamento y tienen las copias de las llaves"**. le explicaba Serena, colocando una mano sobre su menton.

"**¿y trajeron todas tus cosas?"** le pregunto el chico irónicamente, pues pensaba que la chica se estaba burlando de el

"**¿Qué?"** dijo Serena con el ceño fruncido, pues no entendía la razón de porque le preguntaba eso.

"**Estas son todas mis cosas"** dijo el chico mientras se paseaba por la sala y señalaba cada mueble, **"Es mi sillón, mi televisor, mi mesita, la manchaste"** exclamo mientras se acercaba y observaba toda la basura que tenia ahí en su sala **"nunca usas portavasos o un bote de basura"** ya estaba enfadado por todo el mugrero que había hecho **"mira, no se quien eres, ni me importa"** le dijo mirándola, Serena no sabia que hacer pues no entendía lo que ocurria "**ahora mismo limpiaras todo, voy por una tina con agua"** y se fue directo a la cocina. Serena lo siguió unos metros atrás, pero al entrar a la cocina ya no vio a nadie.

Lo busco por toda la casa pero ya no lo encontró, penso que tal vez se había ido y entonces decidió cambiar la cerradura de la casa.

Al terminar de cambiar la cerradura, recogió un poco y tomo una ducha, al salir de la ducha, se coloco una bata de baño y se miro al espejo, el cual estaba pañoso por el vapor del agua caliente, lo limpio y observo como el chico de hace un momento estaba detrás de ella y le decía **"Te dije que te fueras" **con tono mandon

"**¡Dios mio!"** Serena dio un salto del susto y cuando se dio la vuelta para encararlo, no vio a nadie, volvió a mirar al espejo y lo mismo nadie se reflejaba mas que ella misma. **"Creo que estoy perdiendo la razon, de tanto encierro"** decía mientras inspeccionaba nuevamente todo el baño **"mejor ire a platicar un rato con Andrew"** y diciendo esto se arreglo y vistió y salió hacia la cafetería donde trabajaba su amigo en su tiempo libre "El Crown".

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Bueno para los que decidieron continuar con la lectura pues ¿que tal les parecio? y nuevamente aclarar basada en la peli "Como si fuera cierto" y en el libro "Ojala Fuera Cierto" de "Marc Levy". Se aceptan comentarios, sugerencia y lo que quieran jeje.


	3. ¿Alucinando?

Disclaimer: Los Personajes De Sailor Moon Son Propiedad De Naoko Takeuchi, No Míos, Solo Los Estoy Utilizando Para Entretenimiento Sin Fines De Lucro

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**JuSt LiKe HeAvEn**

Capitulo II

Serena era psicóloga al igual que Andrew, se conocían desde pequeños, siempre habían sido buenos amigos y se acompañaban tanto en la tristeza como en las alegrías. Más que amigos se consideraban hermanos. Los dos trabajaban en el mismo consultorio en conjunto, mientras que Serena trabajaba por la tarde, Andrew lo hacía por la mañana. Pero Serena decidió dejar de trabajar por un tiempo, debido a que ella misma se encontraba demasiado triste por lo sucedido con su familia para poder ayudar a sus pacientes, además que sus padres le dejaron una fuerte suma de dinero para poder sobrevivir por un algún tiempo.

Andrew se encontraba en la barra atendiendo algunos clientes, cuando observa como una pequeña rubia entra a su local y alegremente la saluda **"Serena, ¿Cómo has estado?, ¿ese milagro que vienes?"**

"**Hola Andrew, ¿acaso una vieja amiga, no puede venir a visitarte?"** le dijo intentando ser un poco cómica, pero su estado de ánimo era de preocupación.

"**Tu puedes venir cuando quieres, ven vamos a una mesa, para conversar cómodamente"** y así Serena y Andrew fueron a tomar asiento, tenían un sitio exclusivo donde podían platicar amenamente, sin la interrupción de nadie.

"**Y bien Sere, que es lo que te pasa**" dijo Andrew una vez que tomaron asiento, quedando uno enfrente del otro.

"**Oh a mi no me pasa nada Andrew, estoy perfectamente"** contesto mirando alrededor como si buscara alguien.

"**Vamos Sere, puedes confiar en mí, y sé muy bien que a ti te pasa algo, ya varios meses que no nos vemos"** le dijo Andrew mientras colocaba una mano en su hombro para irradiarle confianza.

"**Está bien, solo porque me conoces mejor que nadie... es que estoy viendo a alguien"** le comento nerviosa, mirando sus manos pues no quería que la juzgara loca.

"**¡Pero Que Alegría!, finalmente, eso es algo bueno"** dijo muy feliz su amigo, ya que desde el accidente de su familia, Serena se había aislado completamente de todo el mundo.

"**Ah, ¿tu crees que es algo bueno?"** le pregunto algo dudosa.

"**¡Claro!, ya que la última vez que quise presentarte a alguien tu ni siquiera te presentaste, y esto es algo que iniciaste tu misma, ya pensaba que te la ibas a vivir encerrada todo el tiempo, y ¿Quién es él? ¿Lo conozco?"**

"**No me refiero a eso Andrew, si no que estoy viendo a alguien que en realidad no está ahí"** le dijo aclarándole un poco las cosas.

"**Ah te refieres, que no quiere tener una relación seria**"

"**No, Andrew, me refiero como a una alucinación o algo por el estilo"** le dijo suplicante para que lo comprendiera.

"**¿Una Alucinación?"** le decía mientras sacaba una pequeña libreta de su bolsillo **"¿te has alimentado bien? Cuando la viste ¿te encontrabas en tus cinco sentidos? ¿Cómo ha estado tu estado de ánimo?"** la miro expectante esperando por sus respuestas.

"**¿Qué es esto Andrew, una sesión entre psicólogos?, no vine a eso, yo solo quería conversar un poco contigo, además no es excusa suficiente para que de la nada vea a un hombre con afán de controlador en mi sala"**

"**Bueno está bien Sere, dejemos esto, pero no es bueno que te la pases en tu departamento, sin relacionarte con nadie, debes salir y disfrutar de la vida, tienes que despejar tu mente, mira a tu alrededor esto es el mundo, no debes navegar sola en tu mente, es algo peligroso"**

"**Está bien Andrew seguiré tu consejo, pero no prometo nada, bueno me voy, ya es tarde"**

"**Ok Sere, hasta pronto y espero verte mas seguido"**

"**Si Andrew, nos vemos"**

Llego a su apartamento, se sentía nerviosa, inquieta, no quería tener nuevamente esa alucinación, aunque el chico era muy bien parecido, pero no, que pensaba, no sabía que ocurría en su cerebro, miro un rato el televisor, a la expectativa si se le volvía a presentar ese hombre, gracias al cielo no paso nada, se fue a dormir y la paso tranquila. Así pasaron los días, ya no había rastro alguno de la presencia de aquella persona, ya resignada a que no era real, y solo había sido una jugarreta de su cerebro se encontraba más tranquila.

Hasta que una tarde, se sentía algo cansada, ya que se la había pasado arreglando un poco la casa, decidió que un descanso no le vendría, fue a su habitación, se acostó y al instante se quedo dormida, no había pasado ni media hora, cuando una vocecilla se dejo escuchar dentro de la habitación. **"¿acaso estás loca?, ¿Qué estás haciendo?"**

Se despertó abruptamente y cuál fue su sorpresa, que enfrente de la cama se encontraba el mismo chico de cabellos negros y ojos azules con los brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho **"Ah ¿ahora que pasa?"** dijo Serena irritada.

"**yo no quería hacer esto, pero tendré que llamar a la policía"** le dijo el chico con tono de voz determinante.

Ignorándolo completamente se dio la vuelta y enterró la cabeza en la almohada **"esto es un sueño, tú no estás aquí, yo sé que estoy dormida"**

El chico camino por la habitación y se acerco a ella **"¿Cómo le haces para entrar?"** le dijo observándola

Serena levanto su rostro para mirarlo y le dijo **"Eres tu el que entra" ** y volvió a enterrar su rostro en la almohada

"**creo que esto es mas grave de lo que creí"** le dijo el chico mientras posaba su mano sobre su mentón

"**Vete ya, déjame tranquila, yo solo quiero descansar, por favor"**

El chico no le dijo nada, rodeo la cama y se sentó a un lado de ella **"mira te voy a explicar que te ocurre, por favor ponme atención"**

"**¿a que te refieres?" **dijo Serena dándose la vuelta para observarlo a la cara

"**te has convencido completamente que has alquilado el departamento que en realidad pertenece a otra persona, mira toma esa almohada"** Serena miro la almohada y la tomo entre sus manos **"esa almohada tiene una mancha roja del otro lado, mírala"** volteo la almohada y observo la mancha, se la mostro al chico **"Esa misma, esa mancha está ahí porque yo una vez derrame jarabe para la tos, ¿Cómo es que se estas cosas? La única respuesta lógica es porque estas son mis cosas, yo vivo aquí y tu estas invadiendo mi privacidad" **Serena lo miraba confundida, no entendía como el sabia todo eso. **"Debes hacerte a la idea que probablemente estás perdiendo la razón"** le dijo en tono comprensivo

"**¿tú crees eso?"** le contesto Serena, ya no sabía que pensar estaba tan confundida que le empezaba a dar dolor de cabeza, tal vez si estaba perdiendo la razón y por eso lo visualizaba a él.

"**Si, esta es mi cama, mi buro, mi sabanas" **le contestaba el chico mientras señalaba cada cosa **"y esa es mi fo…"** se levanto abruptamente de la cama y se acerco al buro mientras lo observaba fijamente como tratando de encontrar algo **"y mi foto… ¿que hiciste con mi foto?... yo la tenia ahí"**

"**que foto, no había nada cuando me mude"** le contesto Serena

"**¿Sabes que? ya me hartaste ¡llamare a la policía!"** se acerco al teléfono que se encontraba en la cómoda donde solía guardar su ropa, pero al intentar tomar el teléfono su mano lo traspaso, los ojos de Serena se abrieron como platos al observar eso, el chico se encontraba realmente confundido, paso varias veces las manos intentando tomar el teléfono pero no lo consiguió simplemente su manos lo traspasaban como si ahí no se encontrara nada. **"¿Qué le hiciste a mi teléfono?"** le dijo realmente enfadado, Serena no dijo nada solo negó con la cabeza se encontraba demasiado asombrada por lo que había observado, jamás se imagino que algo así ocurriría. **"espera ahí, ¡no te muevas! Iré por el de la cocina" ** el chico se dirigió a la puerta y antes de salir su silueta desapareció, frente a los ojos de Serena, casi le da un sincope del susto, ya no sabía que pensar, estaba realmente confundida, paso sus manos por sus ojos, que acaba de observar ¡acaso eso era un fantasma! Dejo de idear cosas y mejor decidió salir un rato y caminar. Mientras caminaba, pensaba y analizaba cada momento de la charla que tuvo con ese chico, si no era una alucinación, entonces si se trataba de un fantasma, así que decidió llamar a Kaoly la que le ayudo a alquilar el departamento.

"**Hola Kaolinite, llama Serena Tsukino, ¿tienes el teléfono de quien nos rento el departamento?" ** Le decía mientras caminaba por la acera.

"**¿Por qué? ¿Ocurre algún problema?"** le preguntaba Kaoly curiosa, quien se encontraba en su oficina, checando algunos documentos.

"**no, no sucede nada, simple curiosidad por el inquilino anterior"** le respondió tratando de pasar por irrelevante esa situación.

"**Ah bueno, los dueños del departamento no quisieron hablar sobre eso, ya que parece que se trataba de…. Como explicarlo… como una tragedia de un familiar, no quise entrar en detalles, porque no quería escuchar el drama"** le menciono Kaoly, Serena paró en seco.

"**¿quieres decir que la persona se encuentra muerta?"** le pregunta con intereses sobre el asunto.

"**Espero que sí, así tu puedes hacer efectivo el contrato de compra"** le contesto entusiasmada, ya que asi ganaría más dinero.

"**Sabes que esa no es la razón por…." ** Serena trataba de explicarle que nunca desearía la muerte de alguien por obtener algo, pero fue interrumpida por Kaoly.

"**Hay Serena, acéptalo, el departamento esta increíble, excelente vista, chimenea, un sin fin de cosa, hay personas que matarían a sus abuelas por menos en esta ciudad"** le decía Kaoly, Serena le colgó abruptamente el teléfono, no estaba dispuesta a escuchar eso y mucho menos por lo que acababa de descubrir, ya que tal vez si estaba conviviendo con un fantasma.

അഈഋഊഉഋഈഋഊഉഋഈഋഊഉഋഈഋഊഉഋഉഋഈഋഊഉഋഈഋഊഉ

**Hola**

**Disculpen la tardanza, bueno espero que les este agradando el fic, y tal vez aun haya algunas dudas, que espero se vayan aclarando conforme avance la historia. Sé que este cap es pequeño, lo que pasa que lo que sigue todavía no lo tengo muy claro y debo revisarlo. Tal vez demore más de lo normal en actualizar ya que en la uni me traen demasiado atareada.**

**Bueno agradezco sus Rw's**

**Ams88chiba, cindy, liebende lesung, Cherrie, nagi-usamoon, Patty Ramirez, Hehra, isa1181, lunachibatsukino, annyfansailormoon, ale-cullen4, sailorgisselle, dorasan, nathyot, aiven chiva, soniams,**

**Ay nos vemos el prox cap. Bye!!!**


	4. Afrontando La Realidad: Soy Un Fantasma

Disclaimer: Los Personajes De Sailor Moon Son Propiedad De Naoko Takeuchi, No Míos, Solo Los Estoy Utilizando Para Entretenimiento Sin Fines De Lucro

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**JuSt LiKe HeAvEn**

Capitulo III

Mientras iba de regreso al departamento, paso por una tienda de Esoterismo, donde vendían diversos artículos sobre Tarot, Magia, Espiritismo, libros donde hablaban sobre fantasmas, médiums, como tener contacto con un espíritu… Se paro en frente de la tienda, meditando si entrar o no, al fin se decidió y se aventuro a investigar un poco, se fue directo al área de libros, donde observaba los diferentes títulos, hasta que una chica de cabellos negros se le acerco.

"**Disculpa, se te ofrece algo en particular, Soy Rei Hino, la dueña del local"** dijo la morena mientras le tendía la mano para saludarla.

"**No estoy segura, ¿tu crees en esto de lo paranormal?"** le pregunto Serena mientras observaba los estantes de la librería.

"**Bueno, no puedo asegurarte nada, pero empiezas a creer cuando algo te sucede, dime como que es lo que necesitas, métodos para invocar a un espíritu, para comunicarte con ellos, tengo unos libros muy interesantes…"** le decía Rei mientras tomaba varios ejemplares de distintos autores.

"**En realidad la comunicación no es el problema"**

"**mmm… al parecer se trata de un asunto mas delicado, veamos, mira estos libros" ** le dijo Rei mientras le entregaba varios libros** "creo que son los mas apropiados en tu caso"**

"**Muchas gracias Rei, a propósito me llamo Serena"**

Serena observo los libros, hojeo unos cuantos y compro varios, en estos días investigaría mas sobre lo que pudiera estar ocurriendo en el departamento que alquilo, esperaba que en esos días no se le apareciera el chico, así podría trabajar mas cómodamente, y como si sus deseos fuesen escuchados esos días se libro de la presencia de aquel apuesto hombre.

Después de varios días de estar investigando, decidió intentar tener un tipo de comunicación con aquel espíritu. Se encontraba en su sala con velas, incienso alrededor de ella, varios libros sobre la mesa y citando una frase "Espíritu manifiéstate, Espíritu aparece" y con una vela en su mano la cual movía hacia diversos puntos. Después de repetir varias veces esa frase y de realizar el ritual según el libro, el chico seguía sin presentarte, derrotada se dejo caer sobre el sillón. Por mas que trataba invocar aquella presencia, este no se presentaba, hasta que se le ocurrió algo. Se levanto del sillón y tomo el cesto de basura más cercano.

"**Ok… tengo un cesto de basura en la mano y voy a comenzar a regarla por toda la sala"** dijo Serena fuertemente dirigiéndose a la nada. Miro a sus lados y no observo nada, cerró los ojos y soltó un suspiro de derrota, pero al volver abrir los ojos, lo miro nuevamente **"oh Dios mío"** dio un salto del susto **"¿podrías dejar de aparecerte así?"**

"**Mira niñita ya te he dicho que me dejes en tranquilo, ahora deja ese cesto en su lugar y ni se te ocurra hacer un mugrero aquí"** le contesto el chico, que se encontraba de pie frente a ella con sus brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho.

"**Tenemos que Hablar"** le dijo Serena mientras colocaba el cesto en su lugar.

"**Sobre Que Cosa" ** le pregunto el chico

"**Bueno, no has notado algo extraño en la manera que has pasado estos días"**

"**ah decir verdad, es muy extraño que alguien invada tu departamento"**

"**Yo no… mira olvídalo, empezare de nuevo, yo soy Serena Tsukino y ¿tu eres?"** le dijo mientras se pone de pie y se acercaba a el

"**Yo soy…. Ee…"** el chico balbuceaba como intentando recordar su nombre, miro alrededor, buscando alguna señal para recordarlo y observo un recuadro donde decía el nombre de Darién inscrito **"Me llamo Darién"**

"**Eso no lo sabes, tuviste que leerlo" **le acuso que se percato de la indecisión del chico al tratar de recordar su nombre **"Dime cuando fue la última vez que hablaste con una persona que no fuera yo"** agrego mientras se acercaba mas a Él, pero este se alejaba

"**eee… el otro día "**le dijo no muy seguro y dando dos pasos atrás, no sabía porque pero se sentía intimado por ella.

"**Bueno, podrías decirme que es lo que haces cuando no te encuentras aquí"** Serena lo cuestionaba, mientras se acercaba cada vez más hacia a él y este se alejaba para estos momentos ya se encontraban cerca del comedor.

"**Pues puedo decirte que hago mas que tu, que solo se la pasa comiendo y leyendo historietas"**

"**No nos salgamos del tema, pero no recuerdas si te ha pasado algo dramático últimamente como ¡Morirte! Tal vez"**

"**Oye cómo te atreves a decirme eso"** le hablo fuertemente Darién

"**Mira cálmate, yo solo trato de ayudarte a aceptar el hecho de…"**

"**Muerto no estoy"**

"**Mira alrededor Darién, debe haber una luz, ve hacia la luz Darién, ve hacia la luz"**

"**Déjame tranquilo, no hay ninguna luz, si estuviera muerto yo lo sabría"**

Serena se paró en seco, observo donde se encontraban, habían llegado al comedor que se encuentra junto a la sala, observo extrañamente a Darién se impresiono de sobremanera.

Darién observo que Serena lo miraba de manera extraña se miro a si mismo y descubrió porque el repentino silencio de Serena. El se encontraba a mitad de la mesa del comedor, había caminado tanto hacia atrás que no se había percatado que había traspasado la mesa y ahora se encontraba con la mitad superior de su cuerpo arriba de la mesa y la otra mitad por debajo de la mesa.

"**¿Qué está pasando?" **dijo y observo a Serena

"**¡Estas muerto!" **le dijo fuertemente casi en un grito

"**Ya deja de decir eso"** camino hacia ella sin importar nada total iba a traspasarla, pero lo que pensaba no fue lo que ocurrió al llegar al sitio donde se encontraba parada choco contra ella y los dos cayeron al suelo. Darién sobre Serena. Por su parte Darién se encontraba confundido se suponía que iba a traspasarla pero porque no ocurrió eso. Serena se encontraba un poco incomoda pero Darién no hacía nada por levantarse y ella estaba demasiada nerviosa para pronunciar palabra alguna. De repente sus miradas se cruzaron, una atmosfera se forma alrededor de ellos, el mundo dejo de existir para ellos, por un momento ambos olvidaron su discusión. Darién sentía que en su interior algo brotaba una calidez dentro de él y una sensación de protección hacia Serena, no entendía porque sentía eso. A Serena le pasaba lo mismo. Lentamente acerco su rostro hacia el de ella. Serena observo como él se acercaba a ella, como sus labios rozaron los de ella, una simple caricia, pero un pensamiento se coló en su conciencia, _Que estoy haciendo, el es un fantasma, debería estar aterrada y no dejándome besar por él. _**"Puedes quitarte de encima mío"** le dijo mientras lo aventada con sus manos.

Darién rápidamente se levanto y ayudo a levantarse y exclamo **"Disculpa, pero eso no debió haber pasado"**

Serena se encontraba por demás sonrosada al pensar en lo que había pasado **"¿A que te refieres?, ¡al hecho de que estuviste a punto de besarme!"** le dijo algo enfadada. No sabía porque pero le entristecía el hecho de que el dijera eso.

Darién se sonrojo un poco y le dijo"**En realidad no me refería eso, sino al hecho de que…como puedo traspasar las cosas**" le decía mientras trataba de tomar un vaso de la mesa **"y a ti no"**

"**Si tienes razón, a lo mejor funciona de otra manera con las personas" **le decía Serena mientras se acercaba a ver como traspasaba el vaso.

"**Haber tócame el brazo"** le dijo Darién

"**No quiero, ya déjame tranquila" **le contesto fastidiada, alejándose de él para dirigirse nuevamente a la sala. Darién siguiéndole los pasos

"**Vamos Serena, solo quiero saber si tu también puedes tocarme"**

"**Ya te dije que no Darién y ya déjame tranquílame, esfúmate"** volteo para enfrentarlo mientras le hacía señas con las manos para que se esfumara.

"**Bueno si tu no quieres, entonces yo lo hare"** Darién le tomo su mano **"¿sientes mi mano?"**

"**Claro que si Darién" **le contesto como sonando "Obvio"

"**Bueno, sientes esto"** le pregunto mientras subía su mano por todo su brazo

"**Si"** le respondió Serena, Darién continúo subiendo su mano, a Serena se le erizo la piel, cuando llego al borde de la manga de la blusa, observo que su mano traspasaba la manga, continuo subiendo hasta el hombro.

"**Viste eso, mi mano traspaso la manga pero aun puedo sentir tu piel, ¿Crees que sea igual con las demás personas? ¿Crees que también puedan verme los demás?"**

"**No lo sé y no me importa, ya puedes quitar tu mano de mi"** le dijo Serena nerviosamente y algo irritada, mientras quitaba su mano y se alejaba a la sala. **"Bueno ahora que aceptaste que eres un fantasma y que probablemente estas muerto, ve hacia la luz y desaparece"**

"**Mira no me voy a ningún lado y menos porque tu me lo ordenes, cabeza de chorlito" **le dijo en tono de broma, ya que su peinado se le hacía muy curioso y agrego mas seriamente **"necesito saber que me paso"**

"**Bueno haz lo que quieras, pero a mi déjame vivir en paz"** le dijo Serena y lo dejo solo en la sala mientras ella se iba a acostar al sofá haber un poco de tele.

Así pasaron los días, semanas, Darién no dejaba en paz a Serena en ningún momento, la seguía a donde fuera, nunca la dejaba tranquila, siempre buscando una manera de hacerla enfadar, haciéndole bromas pesadas o mencionando comentarios que a Serena molestaban. En ese poco tiempo de "convivir" se dieron cuenta que solo Serena podía mirar a Darién, ninguna persona más lo hacía y al igual que solo Darién podía tocar a Serena.

Hasta que Serena no soporto más su presencia, sus comentarios irritantes y sus peleas fue que decidió recurrir a ayuda profesional. Contrato según estos a los mejores especialistas en espiritismo y presencias paranormales, en su casa hicieron todo tipo de rituales para ahuyentar al espíritu pero nada resulto, llevo sacerdotes, médiums, a unos supuestos "cazafantasmas", realizo rituales para espantar la presencia de espíritus pero nada de esto resulto, simplemente Darién no desaparecía. Hasta que se convenció que todo eso era pura charlatanería, entonces pensó en ir a visitar a su amiga Rei, la dueña del local de espiritismo, Rei en un intento de ayudarla fue al apartamento de Serena, al llegar inspecciono junto a Serena pero no detectada presencia hasta que Darién dijo:

"**Ay cabeza de chorlito, crees que después de traer a toda la liga de justicia contra fantasmas, una simple chica va lograr verme"** le dijo en tono irónico.

"**Quieres callarte, por favor"** le desafío Serena

"**Solo porque tu me lo pides, estas muy equivocada si crees que lo hare"**

Y así siguieron por unos minutos discutiendo, hasta que Rei comenzó a frotarse las sienes, pues comenzó a dolerle un poco la cabeza e intervino en la pequeña pelea de la rubia.

"**¿Qué es lo que pasa, Serena?"**

"**pues que este chico se la pasa hablando y hablando" **le decía mientras hacía ademanes con la mano en un intento de imitar al chico hablar **"se la pasa diciendo que el no está muerto, que no piensa irse y que nunca me dejara en paz hasta que abandone su departamento, ya me tiene harta, ayúdame Rei"**

"**la verdad Serena, no sé si pueda ayudarte, he sentido su presencia y en verdad que en ese momento en que discutieron fue muy fuerte, tal vez lo mejor será que te mudes"**

"**Ja al fin alguien que dice lo correcto, esta chica comienza a agradarme"** dijo Darién con una sonrisa en su rostro,

"**Tu cállate grandísimo tonto, ¿Qué quieres decir que con que no puedes ayudarme Rei?"** le dijo tristemente Serena

"**Es que nunca me había topado con un espíritu mas vivo que este, dudo mucho que en verdad este muerto"**

"**y sigue ganando puntos a su favor, jeje"** dijo Darién

"**En cambio tu Serena, veo un aurea demasiado oscura a tu alrededor, te esta succionando la vida, creo que deberías dejar que se vaya"** le dijo Rei mientras se acercaba y la tomaba por el hombro en forma de compresión.

"**Pero si es El el que no quiere irse Rei"** le dijo suplicante Serena

"**No me refiero a tu chico espíritu Serena, si no a los que todavía conservas aquí"** le dijo mientras señalaba su corazón **"Eso si duele ¿verdad?" **Darién solo observaba y escuchaba atento lo que platicaba, mientras se iba acercando a Serena

"**No quiero hablar de eso"** dijo Serena tratando de evitar el tema e intentando alejarse, pero Darién la detuvo

"**Ah ya entiendo, con que te botaron, eso le pasa a las chicas que se la pasan comiendo todo el día y viendo televisión"** le dijo Darién a Serena solo por molestarla

"**Cállate"** le grito Serena con los ojos ligeramente cristalizados por las lagrimas que deseaban brotar.

"**¿Qué?, te gusta hacer pero que no te hagan, trajiste un obispo y todo el club de la buena estrella, para echarme y no puedo hablar de que te abandonaron"**

"**No sabes de lo que estas hablando, así que cierra la boca"** le dijo gritando y casi al borde de las lagrimas, se giro y salió de la cocina, rumbo a la terraza, antes de salir Rei le dijo

"**Siento tu perdida, Serena" **y dirigiéndose al fantasma dijo **"mensaje para el chico, respeta un poco más a los muertos"** fue lo último que dijo Rei antes de abandonar el departamento, pues entendió perfectamente que Serena aun no lograba superar la pérdida de su familia y lo único que quería era estar sola en esos momentos.

Mientras tanto Darién sin saber qué hacer, su semblante cambio repentinamente de uno burlón a uno de melancolía pues jamás se imagino que lo que había sufrido Serena había sido algo relacionado con la muerte, se había hecho a la idea que tal vez se trataba de algún ex novio que la había abandonado. Decidió ir a buscarla y pedirle una disculpa, sabía que el único lugar donde se encontraría seria en la terraza admirando la ciudad, pues el tiempo que duro conviviendo con ella, notaba que muy seguido ella pasaba horas durante la noche en la terraza, sumida en sus pensamientos. Y así fue, llego a la terraza y vio a Serena recargada en una de las barras, sollozando ligeramente.

"**Serena…. Yo…. Lo siento, no sabía de que se trataba"** la voz de Darién rompió el silencio en el que se encontraba, pero ella no hizo caso de su presencia y continuo observando el horizonte, la noche estrellada dando un aspecto tan pacifico de la ciudad. **"sabes a muchas personas que han sufrido pérdidas, les hace bien conversar"**

Girando bruscamente para enfrentar a Darién, Serena exclamo **"¡Pues, yo no deseo hablar de ello!"**

"**Bueno, enojarse también está bien" **duraron un momento en silencio, Serena limpiando las lagrimas tratando de parar sus sollozos, Darién observándola en silencio **"¿De quién hablaba?" ** Pregunto en un susurro.

"**De mis padres, de mi hermano…. Mi única familia"** le contesto dolorida, entro a la casa, donde tomo su bolso y salió a caminar, necesitando un poco de soledad y privacidad, se dirigió al parque cercano, sentándose en una banca, meditando su situación, cerro un momento sus ojos tratando de encontrar un poco de paz interior, en realidad cada pelea con Darién la estaba sacando de quicio y amenazada con la poca buena salud que le quedaba, si tan solo no se comportara tan grosero y arrogante, abrió lentamente los ojos, solo para encontrarlo mirándola detenidamente a lado de ella.

"**¿Qué haces aquí?"** le pregunto molesta y a la defensiva

"**Sabes, esa pregunta me da miedo, en realidad no tengo idea…. ¿Por qué eres la única que puede verme?" **

"**No tengo ni idea"** le contesto irónicamente.

"**Lo único que se….." **comenzó a decir Darién no muy seguro de continuar, hasta que decidió no perdía nada con decirlo, al fin de cuentas estaba peor en su situación actual **"es que si no estoy contigo, es como si no existiera… Por Dios, tal vez si estoy muerto"** dijo con mirada ausente. Serena lo observo, comprendiendo su situación, tratando de explicarse, tratando de entender este fenómeno tan extraño, pues no es algo normal que en un momento dado de tu vida te encuentres con un espíritu en tu departamento nuevo.

Tratando de consolarlo, de darle un poco de apoyo Serena le comento **"Oye, no te pongas así, lamento haber dicho que estabas muerto, tal vez la realidad no sea esa"**

"**es que si tan solo recordara quien soy, que fue lo que me paso, lo he intentado, pero no puedo"** dijo Darién agobiado mientras se daba un masaje en las sienes. Serena pensó por un momento, trato de ponerse en su situación, no soportaba verlo así, tan desesperado, deprimido, queriendo terminar con esa situación.

"**No te pongas así Darién, si quieres…. yo te ayudare a recordar"** dijo mirándolo fijamente mientras crecia una sensación en su interior, de abrazarlo, consolarlo y decirle que todo saldría bien.

"**¿lo dices en serio?" **giro su rostro para verla a los ojos.

"**De verdad, es una promesa**" y lo abrazo tratando de transmitirle toda la seguridad, apoyo que necesitara, de que supiera que había una persona que deseaba ayudarlo a encontrar la solución de la situación que estaba pasando. **"para eso estamos los amigos ¿no crees?"**

"**tienes razón**" le contesto Darién estrechándola mas en ese abrazo.

അഈഋഊഉഋഈഋഊഉഋഈഋഊഉഋഈഋഊഉഋഉഋഈഋഊഉഋഈഋ

Hola nuevamente, uffff tenia abandonada esta historia desde hace muxo tiempo creo que casi medio año sin actualizar este fic, bueno pues espero que sigan con la misma ganas de seguirla leyendo, y espero sus comentarios, cualquier duda o sugerencia son bien recibidas. Chaoo!!!


	5. Recuerdos

Disclaimer: Los Personajes De Sailor Moon Son Propiedad De Naoko Takeuchi, No Míos, Solo Los Estoy Utilizando Para Entretenimiento Sin Fines De Lucro

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**JuSt LiKe HeAvEn**

Capitulo IV

Durante un breve momento que para ellos pareció eterno, permanecieron sentados bajo la luz de la luna en aquel apartado lugar del parque. Con una tranquilidad y aquella sensación de que ese era el lugar y la compañía que siempre habían esperado. Darién con un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Serena y Serena con su cabeza recostada en el hombro de Darién. Nada ni nadie podía hacer más perfecto ese momento. Hasta que un breve gruñido los saco de su ensoñación.

"**No se tu, pero yo muero de hambre" **dijo Serena entre risas mientras se frotaba su pequeña barriga **"aun no es muy noche, me acompañas al restaurant que hay en la esquina, venden unas excelentes hamburguesas"** se puso de pie, extendiéndole una mano a Darién para que la acompañara. Junto fueron al dichoso lugar.

El lugar se encontraba casi lleno. Familias enteras, grupos de amigos se encontraban charlando animadamente mientras disfrutaban su platillo favorito. Ellos estaban sentados en una de las mesas situadas detrás de un gran ventanal. Serena se disponía a ordenar su hamburguesa doble, especialidad de la casa, cuando una idea cruzo por su mente, desde que Darién le había tocado el brazo, casi nunca tenían contacto físico, así que a ella le entro la curiosidad de saber si Darién también sentía cuando ella lo tocaba. Fue deslizando su pie desnudo a lo largo de la pierna de Darién, inmediatamente noto como él se estremecía y la miraba directamente dedicándole una sonrisa victoriosa y una mirada maliciosa. Reponiéndose de aquella sensación y respondiendo a la provocación, Darién la tomo del tobillo y subió su mano por la pierna.

"**yo también te siento"** le dijo Serena

"**y yo a ti" ** contesto Darién

"**solo quería asegurarme"**

"**puedes estarlo"**

Bob, el camarero encargado de tomarle nota, la miro asombrado y le pregunto con una mueca de perplejidad

"**¿Qué es lo que siente?"**

"**oh, no siento nada" ** Serena le respondió impresionada y nerviosa **"¿puede tomar mi pedido?"**

"**Bueno si se da prisa, sino le mandare a Martha haber si ella 'también lo siente'"** le respondió Bob mientras señalaba con la barbilla a una señora que parecía luchadora de sumo. Serena al observar a Martha rápidamente ordeno su hamburguesa doble y su zumo de naranja. Espero a que el camarero estuviera a cierta distancia para regresar a su conversación con Darién, preguntándole como se sentía en su estado actual.

Bob, de pie en medio de la sala, la miraba hablar solo con cara de consternación. Al poco de iniciada la conversación, Darién interrumpió a Serena a media frase y le preguntó si tenía un teléfono móvil. Ella, sin comprender la relación, asintió con la cabeza.

"**Toma el aparato y finge que estas hablando con alguien; si no, van a mandarte a un manicomio"**

Serena se volvió y pudo comprobar que varios clientes la estaban observando, algunos casi molestos por la presencia de aquella persona que le hablaba al vacío. Sacó el móvil, simuló que marcaba un número y pronunció un « ¡Hola!» en voz bien alta. La gente siguió mirándolo unos segundos y, al ver que la situación adquiría un aire de normalidad, se puso a comer de nuevo sin prestarle atención. Serena volvió a hacerle la pregunta a Darién con el teléfono al oído.

Los primeros días después de admitir que algo extraño le ocurría a su cuerpo le había resultado algo divertido. Le describió la sensación de libertad absoluta que había experimentado al principio de la aventura. Ya no tenía que pensar en cómo vestirse y peinarse, en si tenía buena o mala cara, en su aspecto..., nadie lo miraba. Ya no tenía ni obligaciones ni jefes, no necesitaba hacer cola, pasaba delante de todo el mundo sin molestar a nadie, nadie lo juzgaba por su comportamiento. Ya no hacía falta que fingiera discreción, podía escuchar las conversaciones de unos y otros, ver lo invisible, oír lo inaudible, estar donde no tenía derecho a estar..., nadie lo oía.

"**Podía aparecer en el despacho oval y escuchar todos los secretos de Estado, conocer a Carmen Electra hasta ducharme con alguna de esas celebridades"**

Todo o casi todo era posible para él: visitar los museos cuando están cerrados, entrar en los cines sin pagar, dormir en palacios, subir a un avión de caza, visitar en secreto los laboratorios de investigación, Serena, con la oreja pegada al móvil, sintió curiosidad por saber si había intentado realizar alguna de esas experiencias.

"**No. Tengo vértigo, me dan miedo los aviones, Washington está demasiado lejos y no sé trasladarme a tanta distancia. En cuanto a las tiendas, ¿de qué sirven cuando no se puede tocar nada?"**

"**¿Y lo de las duchas y Carmen Electra?"**

"**¡Ocurre lo mismo que con las tiendas!"**

Le confesó con gran sinceridad que ser un fantasma no era nada divertido. Lo encontraba más bien patético. Todo es accesible pero, al mismo tiempo, todo es imposible. Echaba de menos no poder establecer contacto con las personas.

"**Ya no existo. Puedo ver a la gente, pero me causa más dolor que placer. Quizás el purgatorio sea esto, una soledad eterna."**

"**Lamento tanto la situación en la que te encuentras, pero ya verás que mañana buscaremos alguna solución"**

"**te agradezco tanto que hagas esto Serena"**

"**no tienes porque Darién, lo hago de corazón, pero dime ¿Qué tanto recuerdas de tu vida?"**

"**En realidad casi nada, recuerdo mi departamento y cada una de las cosas que tengo ahí, sé que mi nombre es Darién porque lo recordé en cuanto lo leí, pero no sé nada de mi familia ni recuerdo a ningún amigo, ni donde trabajo ni siquiera recuerdo a que me dedico"**

Serena se quedo pensando mientras comía su hamburguesa, trataba de unir puntos y realizar un plan para que Darién recuperara algo de memoria, era la única manera de saber en realidad que le había sucedido, si recordaba que era dueño de aquel departamento y cada una de las cosas que tenia, solo era cuestión de hacer algo o de que tuviera contacto con algo para que todos su recuerdos anteriores regresaran a su mente.

"**Tengo una teoría, pienso que recuerdas tu departamento porque la mayor parte del tiempo has estado ahí…. Y creo que para que vayas recuperando la memoria debes tener contacto con algún objeto o lugar que en tu vida hayas frecuentado"**

"**Tal vez tengas razón, la primera vez que aparecí en mi departamento tuve la sensación de que todos los recuerdos vinieran a mi mente como si de una película se tratara, fue algo extraño"**

"**De ser así, será algo complicado ya que no recuerdas ningún otro lugar en el que hayas estado, lo primero que hay que hacer es trazar un plan"**

El resto de la comida pasaron intercambiando sus puntos de vistas, cuando se retiraron a la casa ya era muy entrada la noche pero eso no les impidió planear lo que realizarían para lograr que Darién recuperara sus recuerdos, llegando a la conclusión que lo primero que harían seria preguntar por El a sus vecinos, con la esperanza de que alguno les diera alguna información de suma importancia.

Al día siguiente pasaron casi toda la mañana dando vueltas en todo el conjunto de departamentos por el que se formaba el edificio donde vivía Darién, sin resultado alguno pues al parecer nuestro querido espíritu era un fantasma desde antes de morir. Ninguno de sus vecinos supo dar razón de él, incluso hubo personas que ni siquiera sabían que un hombre habitaba aquel departamento.

"**Hay cinco apartamentos mas y ninguna persona recuerda tu existencia"** decía Serena mientras abría el refrigerador y tomaba cada platillos de comida que había en el, sándwich, pastel, nieve, pollo, leche, refresco.

"**¿Piensas comerte todo eso?" **pregunto Darién que observaba como sacaba cada comida del refrigerador. Serena lo ignoro y comenzó a buscar cuchara y tenedor, abriendo y cerrando cajones. **"en el tercer cajón de arriba"** le dijo Darién adivinando sus pensamientos.

Serena abrió el cajón pero los utensilios no llamo su atención, sino que fue un papelito con una dirección apuntada y un recibo de tintorería. **"Mira, encontré algo"** le dijo a Darién, mostrándole los papeles **"nuevas pistas… hay una dirección ¿Qué es esto un cinco o seis?"**

Darién observo los papeles emocionado no todo estaba perdido **"Creo que es un cinco, Genial ahora tenemos una dirección… fósforos y un recibo de tintorería. ¿Sabes que significa esto?"**

"**Que podemos hacer una fogata"** contesto Serena tratando de hacerse la chistosa.

"**Que aun hay esperanzas"** dijo Darién seriamente.

Entraron a un pequeño local, con la incertidumbre de saber con que se encontraran, de si conseguirán algún dato relevante. La acogedora tintorería tenía un aspecto agradable, limpio y moderno y solo atendían a personas exclusivas del conjunto de departamentos donde vivía Darién, en cuanto entraron un hombre bajito y canoso salió a su encuentro.

"**Buenas tardes señor, espero que pueda ayudarme en esto"** dijo Serena entregándole al encargado el ticket.

"**Ah sí señorita, lamentablemente estos pantalones los dejaron hace más de tres meses y con la ropa que dura mucho tiempo la regalamos al refugio de personas"** respondió amablemente el señor.

"**En realidad quería saber si usted recuerda algo de la persona que lo entrego"** pregunto Serena curiosa

"**solo recuerdo que era un chico alto pelinegro, cuando pienso en el solo siento tristeza, soledad"** respondió el anciano muy reflexivamente.

"**tristeza, soledad" **repitió Darién irritado y deprimido **"no necesito un perfil psicológico"**

"**Muchas gracias señor"** amablemente agradeció Serena **"Ok, vámonos"** le dijo a Darién.

Su próximo destino era una casa de estilo victoriano con numero 425, para su suerte no estaba demasiado lejos del departamento donde vivían así que hicieron unos 15 minutos de recorrido. Serena toco el timbre y fue atendida por una señora que para su edad su cuerpo evidenciaba haber pasado por cierto tipo de cirugía plástica, aumento de senos, anti arrugas etc.…

"**Buenas tardes, Señora"** hablo Serena amablemente **"me preguntaba si usted conoce a un hombre más o menos de unos 25 años, alto, pelinegro, ojos azules"**

La señora al escuchar esta descripción se puso muy nerviosa malinterpretando la situación solo balbuceo sin dar tiempo a hablar a Serena **"¿Quién es usted? Lo contrato mi esposo, por favor lo que sea que le pague lo duplicare, ¡Demonios sabia que se enteraría! Venga a eso de las seis tendré un cheque"** y sin más que decir entro a su casa y les cerró la puerta en las narices.

"**Caramba**" murmuro Serena mirando a un Darién demasiado estupefacto.

"**¿Qué? No creerás que en verdad tenía una aventura con esa Señora. Es repugnante"** le dijo Darién aun pasmado.

"**No sé. Pero velo por el lado positivo a las seis recibiré dinero"** dijo burlonamente Serena.

Después de unos minutos de regresar por el mismo camino que recorrieron Darién replico **"Oh no, a lo mejor era un gigoló… un gigoló rompe hogares solitario"** siguieron andando sin percatarse que frente a esa casa otra con numero 426 salía una chica peliazul a recoger su correspondencia.

"**Serena seguimos sin saber nada, como veo era tan antisocial que nadie me echa de menos"** siguieron caminando de vuelta al departamento decepcionados que las pistas conseguidas no sirvieron de nada, cuando de pronto Darién sintió una punzada en la cabeza al pasar frente al restaurant Claro de Luna, se detuvo de golpe mirando la entrada del local **"Espera, recuerdo algo"**

"**¿frecuentabas este lugar?" ** Pregunto Serena ingresando dentro del Restaurant.

"**Me encanta la comida de aquí, pero nunca tenía tiempo de venir. Sabes seria una de las cosas que cambiara si volviera a la normalidad"** le dijo un poco nostálgico

"**¿algún recuerdo importante?"** pregunto Serena mientras observaba cada uno de los platillos que había en la mesa con ansias de comerlos.

"**No, solo recuerdo eso"** decepcionado Darién dio la vuelta para salir del local, Serena lo siguió cuando de pronto un Señor angustiado se puso de pie pero de inmediato se desvaneció. Un alboroto se formo en el local, personas alarmadas gritaban ayuda, algunos en busca de un medico, algunos otros auxiliaban al accidentado, y otros pocos llamaban a una ambulancia de inmediato. Darién miraba la escena angustiado sintiendo de pronto una necesidad en su interior de ir a ayudar a aquella persona, algo dentro de Él despertó y de pronto sin saber de dónde llego aquel pensamiento murmuro.

"**palpa su pecho"** miro a Serena que no se movía **"deprisa, revisa si no está hinchado"**

"**Pero ¿Cómo sabré eso yo?"** balbuceo Serena

"**Solo hazlo, yo te ayudo"** dijo Darién con firmeza.

En seguida ambos se acercaron atravesando la multitud que se formo alrededor de la persona que necesitaba auxilio. Serena se arrodillo frente al susodicho y Darién a un lado de ella. Siguiendo las indicaciones que Darién le decía preguntándose como sabía que debía hacer pero ni el mismo lo sabía solo sentía que las indicaciones llegaban a su cerebro.

"**Creo que esta hinchado y parece que no respira" **dijo Serena insegura y en susurros para que solo Darién la escuchara.

"**Ok, necesitaremos una botella de Vodka y cuchillo"** dijo Darién.

Serena pidió la botella y el cuchillo siguiendo atentamente las indicaciones de Darién nerviosa y muerta de pánico pues en su vida se imagino que algo así le pasaría. Palpo, desinfecto, hizo la incisión no sin antes haber tomado un buen trago de vodka para animarse. No era nada fácil hacer algo así pues en sus manos estaba la vida de un hombre y para su suerte el pequeño procedimiento resulto exitoso.

"**Respira"** dijo Serena aliviada y mas pálida que un fantasma.

"**Muchas gracias señorita, la ambulancia ya viene en camino" **dijo el señor encargado del Restaurant.

"**Soy Medico"** dijo Darién impresionado **"pregúntale donde queda el hospital más cercano"** le dijo a Serena.

"**No fue nada, podría decirme donde queda el hospital más cercano"** pregunto al supervisor mientras le estrechaban la mano en agradecimiento.

"**a unas cuadras de aquí, es el hospital central de Tokio"**

Serena se despidió, saliendo junto con Darién a la calle, ambos más alegres aunque Serena aun no superaba la impresión que la situación le había propinado. En cambio para Darién fue un gran descubrimiento saber que era medico en cuanto al hospital central de Tokio el nombre se le hacía demasiado familiar pero no lograba recordar nada.

"**¿Qué es esto?" ** Le pregunto Serena con voz temblorosa mostrándole la palma de la mano una pequeña gota roja.

Darién observo y dedujo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo **"Creo que es sangre"**

"**Sangre"** repitió Serena con la voz estrangulada y sin decir más cayó de bruces al piso.

Al momento de ingresar al Hospital, un millar de personas paseaban de un lado a otro cada quien ocupado en sus labores, médicos, enfermero, asistentes, pacientes cada uno lidiando con sus pesares. Darién al verse en vuelto por ese ambiente comenzó a recordar de poco a poco todo, reconocía a cada una de las personas, al mirar a los médicos realizar procedimientos, al instante esas memorias venían a su mente. Su cerebro comenzó a procesar todo tipo de información, recuerdos, conocimientos. Serena intuía todo lo que le pasaba a Darién.

"**Aquí trabajo, lo recuerdo"** le dijo Darién **"conozco a la recepcionista, a los doctores. Estoy comenzando a recordar todo."** Darién no cabía de la alegría.

Minutos después de haber procesado la información se acercaron a la recepcionista.

"**disculpe, busco al Dr. Darién"** dijo Serena a la señorita.

"**¿Darién?... se refiere al Dr. Darién Chiba?"**Pregunto algo pasmada la señorita.

"**Chiba, si ese es mi apellido"** cada vez mas emocionado hablaba Darién.

"**Si el mismo" ** de inmediato respondió Serena

"**perdone peeeroo… el Dr. Chiba en estos momentos no está activo en nuestro hospital…. ¡Espere! Déjeme hablar con alguien…."**agrego la señorita, levantándose de su silla y dirigiéndose hacia el doctor encargada de ese piso **"¿Disculpe Doctor?"**

Darién y Serena la observaron. El de inmediato noto el tono que utilizo la señorita percatándose de inmediato que la noticia que le darían no sería muy agradable. **"Por Dios, ya utilizo ese tono"** murmuro mas para el mismo.

"**¿a qué tono te refieres?"**

"**El que utilizan para pasarle la carga a otra persona para decirte que tu amigo murió"** susurro Darién inquieto, deprimido.

La señorita volvió con ellos para informarles que la persona que les podía dar información era la Dra. Mizuno y los esperaba en el tercer piso. Pronto tomaron el ascensor con rumbo al tercer piso a Darién nada de esto le pintaba bien.

"**La Dra. Mizuno es una gran amiga que tengo en el hospital. No nos mandarían con ella si no fuera nada grave."** Le explicaba Darién a Serena mientras iban en el elevador. Para encontrarse con una chica de cabellos azules.

"**Me decían que preguntaba por el Dr. Chiba"** dijo Amy a Serena amablemente.

"**Así es Doctora, ¿podría decirme que ocurrió con él?"**

"**primero necesito saber qué relación tenia con usted, ya sabe todo esto es confidencial"**

"**Dile que eras mi novio, si no, no te dirá nada"** dijo atropelladamente Darién, Serena lo miro con ojos desorbitados actitud que se le hizo extraña a Amy.

"**Bueno teníamos un romance los dos"** dijo Serena con cierto rubor en sus mejillas.

"**¿Qué quiere decir?"** Amy reacciono desconcertada.

"**Ya sabe novia-novio"** dijo Serena algo nerviosa.

"**Se a lo que se refiere, pero se me hace tan difícil de creer, la vida de Darién giraba alrededor de este hospital"** A Darién no se le paso desapercibido el verbo usado en pasado lo que hizo que se desconcertara aun mas. **"Nunca me entere de que haya tenido alguna cita"**

"**Bueno yo vivo en su mismo apartamento…Edificio"** rectifico Serena

"**Entonces no se entero del accidente" **

"**¿accidente?"**Dijeron al unisonó serena y Darién y en el mismo momento que su cerebro proceso aquella palabra como un destello de luz. Darién recordó ese día, unas luces que lo cegaban, un tráiler derrapando justo enfrente de él y una oscuridad total. Su cuerpo se elevo y como si flotara se desvaneció hacia algún lugar del hospital. Serena solo lo observo mientras le explicaba a Amy la razón por la que no se había enterado de aquel accidente.

Empujó la puerta de la 505. La habitación estaba sumida en la penumbra. Tendido en la cama, iluminada por una tenue luz, había un hombre que parecía profundamente dormido. Desde la entrada, Serena no podía distinguir sus rasgos.

"**Pase"** dijo la Dra. Mizuno en voz baja **"No se despertara, pero lleve cuidado con lo que dice cerca de el. Con los pacientes que están en coma, nunca se sabe" **Serena entró sigilosamente. Darién estaba de pie junto a la ventana y le pidió que se acercara.

"**Vamos, Serena, no te morderé"**

Se acercó a la cama y bajó la mirada. El parecido era sorprendente. El hombre inerte estaba más pálido que su doble, que le sonreía, pero aparte de ese detalle sus rasgos eran idénticos.

"**Es imposible. ¿Son hermanos gemelos?"** preguntó Serena, dando un paso atrás.

"**¡Eres desesperante! No tengo ningún hermano. Soy yo, tendido ahí, soy yo mismo. Ayúdame y admite lo inadmisible. No hay ningún truco y no estamos soñando. Serena, sólo te tengo a ti, Créeme, no puedes darme la espalda. Necesito tu ayuda, tu eres la única persona del mundo con quien puedo hablar desde hace meses, el único ser humano que percibe mi presencia y me oye"**

"**¿Por qué yo?"**

"**No tengo ni la más remota idea. En todo esto no hay nada coherente"**

"**«Todo esto» es bastante espeluznante"**

"**¿Crees que yo no tengo miedo?"**

Sí, tenía miedo para dar y vender. Era su propio cuerpo el que veía un poco más marchito por los días, como un vegetal, tendido con una sonda urinaria y una perfusión para ser alimentado. No tenía ninguna respuesta para las preguntas que ella hacía y que él se hacía también.

"**Tengo interrogantes no te imaginas"**

Con mirada triste, le hizo partícipe de sus dudas y sus miedos.

¿Cuánto tiempo duraría ese enigma? ¿Podría volver a llevar la vida de un hombre normal aunque sólo fuera unos días, caminar, estrechar entre sus brazos a las personas que quería? ¿Para qué servía haber dedicado tantos años a estudiar medicina si iba a acabar así? ¿Cuántos días le quedaban antes de que le fallara el corazón? Se veía morir, y tenía un miedo cerval.

"**Soy un fantasma humano, Serena"** por fin logro admitirlo verdaderamente.

Él bajó la mirada, evitando la suya.

"**Tenemos que encontrar la manera de que permanezcas en tu cuerpo, tal vez así salgas del coma"** le dijo Serena

"**¿Pero de qué manera?"** Darién pensaba tratando de encontrar una solución en todos su conocimientos médicos por algo era doctor. Pero su experiencia en su campo laboral no ayudaba en nada había visto varios casos médicos iguales al suyo y sabia que lo único que quedaba era tener fe en que algún día regresaría a su vida normal. **"Tengo una idea que tal si me introduzco en mi cuerpo, solo tengo que encontrar la manera de quedarme dentro de Él"** y así lo hizo lentamente fue acostándose arriba de el mismo, los dos embonaron perfectamente pero el único problema fue que cada vez que Darién intentaba levantar su cabeza, sus brazos o sus piernas su cuerpo físico no reaccionaba y su cuerpo espiritual volvía a salir de él, no lograba quedarse dentro. **"No puedo, es como si no estuviera conectado a este cuerpo"**

"**Para morir hay que irse, y tú sigues aquí. Venga, encontraremos la manera de regresarte a tu cuerpo."**

"**Todas estas cosas seguro me las hicieron mis sobrinas"** decía Darién mientras observaba todo diversos de pensamientos, cartas, dibujos que adornaban la habitación. Tomo una fotografía que tenía cerca de su cama, donde aparecían un chico pelinegro y una chica rubia en un bar tomando unas bebidas se veía que lo pasaban genial **"Mira esta es la foto que estaba en mi mesita de Luz."** Le dijo a Serena para que se acercara a mirarla.

"**Sabes eres muy apuesto"**

"**Mírame ahora"** le dijo mientras echaba una mirada a su otro yo en la cama **"Estos niveles no cambian para nada y en dado caso serán para disminuir"** comento entristecido.

Serena le pasó un brazo por la cintura y lo estrechó contra sí, como para consolarlo. Al volverse, se encontró cara a cara con Amy, que lo miraba extrañada.

"**¿Le ha dado un calambre?"**

"**No. ¿Por qué?"**

"**Como tiene el brazo levantado y la mano cerrada... ¿No es un calambre?"**

Serena soltó de golpe a Darién y dejó caer el brazo a lo largo del cuerpo.

"**No lo ve, ¿eh?"** le pregunto a la doctora

"**¿Que no veo a quién?"**

"**¡No, a nadie!"**

"**Tengo una cita y no puedo dejarla aquí sola, me entiende"** dijo Amy de manera que entendiera su situación.

"**Oh no se apure ya me voy, solo me da unos minutos para despedirme"** pregunto Serena.

"**Ok, pero no tarde por favor"** le dijo Amy saliendo de la habitación.

"**entonces ¿Qué haremos?"** le pregunto a Darién

"**Hoy me quedare aquí, ahora que me encontré es difícil abandonarme ¿me entiendes?"** explico el pelinegro

"**No te preocupes, entonces me voy al departamento, y recuerda que encontraremos la manera de que vuelvas a tu cuerpo"** dijo Serena despidiéndose y caminando a lo largo de aquel pasillo bajo la mirada atenta de Amy y Darién.

El tiempo transcurrió y Darién comenzó a vagar por el hospital su lugar de trabajo, observo a las enfermeras cargadas de historiales clínicos o empujando un carrito, a sus compañero yendo y viniendo de una habitación a otra, la situación le resultaba sobrecogedora de tan real que se sentía. Veía al personal a su alrededor. Amy, abriendo un armario, sacando unas compresas y volvía a cerrarlo. A su asistente que pasaba frotándose la cabeza… un tic nervioso que hacia constantemente. Escuchaba las puertas del ascensor, percibió el olor de la comida que llevaba el personal de guardia. Nadie lo veía; la gente pasaba por su lado sin siquiera intentar esquivarlo, totalmente ajena a su presencia.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Que Tal Lectores de FF:

Okis aquí les dejo la continuación, agradezco a cada una de las personas que leen el fic y también a las que dejan su review. A decir verdad no pensé que les llamara la atención esta adaptación de la película como si fuera cierto pero gracias por hacérmelo saber me alegra mucho. Y también gracias a las personas que me mandaron mensajes para animarme a continuar el fic. Como ven aquí está ya el siguiente capítulo. Este capítulo tiene más fragmentos del libro que de la peli, espero les guste como está quedando. Nuevamente muchas gracias por leer y no olviden dejar sus RW. Nos seguimos leyendo y espero pronto traerles el prox capi. Los mejores deseos. Hasta pronto!!!


End file.
